


"Promise?"

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Morning After, post 6x03, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: Oliver wakes up next to the woman he loves. Quiet moments of the morning after their reunion.





	"Promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: What can I say? 6X03... What an episode... I am so wired I cannot sleep the second night in a row.   
> All of us, fierce Olicity fans, are definitely disappointed with the last scene between our babies having been cut short. But people of this fandom, fanfic writers never cease to amaze me. Because you, guys, immediately pic up where the writers left off.   
> I also want to put in my two cents. However, I have never written smut. And I doubt I can pull it off. That is why I decided to go with a morning after. Oh, how I want the next episode to start with this...

 

Oliver listens to the silence of Felicity's loft. 

He smells her perfume lingering in the air, mixed with a faint scent of sweat left after their lovemaking. 

He still tastes her wild strawberry lip balm on his tongue. 

He looks at her peaceful face framed by her messy sex hair. He loves her hair. It's like sunshine, like golden halo around her angelic face when she wears it down. 

He cannot stop touching her. He traces her bare back with his fingertips. He halts for a bit every time he catches on the edges of her surgical scars. He takes extra time to caress one scar at the base of her spine, the one that hides that magical technology allowing his genius to walk. 

His other hand, the one he's been leaning on with his head, is starting to fall asleep. So he shifts on the floor to fully lie down beside her while still remaining on his side. A green throw blanket underneath their naked bodies does little to soften the hard floor. 

The thoughts of the uncomfortable hard floor only bring a deliriously happy smile to Oliver's face. Not only they never made it to the bedroom upstairs, they didn't even make it to the couch. To any of the couches in a spacious living space. 

While he was slightly taken aback when Felicity started pushing him towards one of the couches and pushing his jacket off along the way, he quickly recovered, attacking her like a man starved. And he was. Thirsty and hungry for her. So, when he stumbled backwards and missed the couch, landing with Felicity in his arms on the floor, he didn't waste a second and ripped her clothes to shreds. He took her right there right then, still almost fully dressed. His own clothing came off later. Her soft gentle hands removed each item lovingly. 

He looks at their clothes now, scattered around them, and thinks about his suit that awaits him back at his apartment. He doesn't want to put it on, hell, he doesn't want to put anything on. He wants to stay naked with her here, right on this floor. He doesn't want to leave her to go to work. 

But the city needs him. And his son needs him. 

It's still too early for William to wake up. He has time to sneak back a couple of floors down to take a shower, get dressed, cook William breakfast and get him to school. 

He doesn't want to do any of this without her. He hates that he has to leave her to do all of this. 

As if having heard his inner turmoil, Felicity stirs. 

_ «Mmm... What time is it?» _ she whispers softly.

_ «To early for you to wake up»  _

She frowns at that, yet doesn't open her eyes.

_ «But you have to?» _

_ «Yes. I have to get up and go back to my apartment. I need to change and fix breakfast for William» _

_ «I miss your breakfasts» _

_ «Then come with me»  _

_ «Too early» _ she grumbles and this makes him chuckle. 

She opens one eye and asks him:

_ «Will you and William come and feed me at lunch?» _

He grins so wide his face might split in two. 

_ «Sure. You never remember to eat» _

_ «It's a deal then. See you at lunch. Breakfast in bed some other time» _

Both of her eyes are open and she shifts from her stomach to lie on her side when she says this. 

His breath catches at her words. 

_ «Promise?» _

_ «Promise» _

Breakfast in bed it is. Soon. 


End file.
